Sleep
Sleep is a derived statistic in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas and Fallout 4. Characteristics Sleep is a consequential statistic of the total time spent awake: the longer one is awake, the higher the sleep value becomes. Beverages containing caffeine will reduce this value, as will sleeping in a bed. ''Fallout 3'' In Fallout 3, Sleep modifies Hit Points. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' In Fallout: New Vegas, sleep is measured in hardcore mode as SLP in the Pip-Boy 3000. Sleeping in an owned or rented bed will give the Well Rested bonus for 12 hours. As sleep deprivation worsens, stats will be negatively impacted, starting with Agility. Not sleeping for two weeks equals death. Each hour of sleep will reduce the SLP meter in the Pip-Boy 3000 by 58. Stages of SLP Sleep-related perks Notes * Although there are some consumable items that help reduce SLP deprivation, attempting gameplay without sleep may not be possible unless being prepared to skip a few quests that require sleep. The effects of not sleeping, that is surviving on caffeine based consumables or chems, is uncertain, however, no known ill effects have been reported. * In Hardcore mode, Completing the initial quest of any of the DLC packs will bring the SLP meter to 0 and disable it. Otherwise, the lowest value that can be achieved through normal means is 2. Bugs Sometimes the SLP meter on the Pip-Boy 3000 can get stuck on zero, and in fact will not display any number below the indication arrow. This is normally caused by travelling through canyon wreckage, which sets all hardcore meters to zero. During this time the PC will not advance into sleep deprivation. This bug may be fixed by finding a bed and sleeping for any amount of time. After the PC awakes, the gauge will display the number and resume its normal function. ''Fallout 4'' In Fallout 4, Sleep modifies Fatigue in Survival mode. Sleep deprivation is displayed as an icon just below the AP bar. If sleep deprivation is left untreated it will directly impact available action points (AP) and SPECIAL stats. Stages of sleep deprivation Each of the stages below lasts for exactly 14 in-game hours, or 42 real-time minutes, before progressing to the next. Notes * To get the full benefits of sleep you will need to sleep in a real bed, as a sleeping bag will slowly get rid of sleep and eventually will stop helping altogether. * In Survival mode sleeping is the only way that the game can be saved. * In Survival mode, the Sole Survivor cannot sleep more than 3 hours in a sleeping bag and more than 5 hours on a mattress. To sleep for longer amounts of time, it is required to use a real bed. * Unlike Fallout: New Vegas' hardcore mode, the player character will not die from extended sleep deprivation. Testing shows that a player character with sufficient food and water will remain alive (albeit severely limited by incapacitation) for well over an in-game month, and presumably indefinitely. See also * Dehydration * Starvation * Resting Category:Fallout 3 derived statistics Category:Fallout: New Vegas derived statistics Category:Fallout 4 derived statistics de:Müdigkeit ru:Сон uk:Сон